Naruto Kami of the dragon fist
by True Assassins
Summary: read and find out not good of a summary for this


**Hey everyone Scorpionking12 here with a new story called Naruto of the Dragon fist I would also like to say that some of the ideas in this story come from a friend of mine who is helping me with my story ideas as my beta his name is Hokumon no Tayuya and he is good at what he does check out his story its good its called the Maelstroms revenge check it out**

**now for the disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any songs or things that might show up later on unless I say otherwise anyway on with the story**

Its been four years since the Kyubbi attack four years since the Yondaime hokage sealed his fate in the Shinigamis stomach to save the village he watched over four years since he damned his own son with a curse that was worse than anything else and four years since Naruto's mother left with his sister saying that her son was the kyubbi reborn.

It was on this day that Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage and being chased by a mob of Civilians and Shinobi alike including anbu black ops members he kept running until he turned and found that he ran into a dead end. he was cornered no way out he was sure he was going to die this day one of the Shinobi knocked him out and tied him up with Barbed ninja wire gagged him and they carried him to the center of the village and put him on a stake with wood and other easily burnable things they started to pour alcohol natural oils and all sorts of things that would make it burn faster and more painful.

**in naruto's mindscape**

Naruto found himself in a sewer of all places he found himself looking around for an exit when he heard a voice tell him to go down the red hallway but then he heard a voice tell him to come down the whitish blue hallway he felt evil and malice down the red and calm and collected coming from the whitish blue so he took calm and collected blue.

When Naruto got to the end of the tunnel he found an interesting site there laying down was a big ass Black Dragon and a big ass red dragon and well big ass blue white and green dragons.

**"Welcome young one you are lucky to have come down this hallway since the other would lead to an evil power now we are going to tell you what we are we were sent by Kami and Yami the sisters of heaven and hell they put us here to train the next Kami you are the dragon Kami and Fiancée to both Kami and Yami as well as some human females named Haku Kurenai and Anko and if she quits thinking that all men are pigs then Hana Inuzuka."**

Cool do I get any powers or jutsu

**"you will gain our invulnerability to all elements except kami elements and you will gain dragon like abilities such as flying laser eye beams strength beyond imagining and lots of others that will have to be unlocked anyway we will talk later they are about to try and burn you alive on a stake show them the power of the Dragons young one show them that they need to fear you"**

**outside the mindscape**

"Wake the demon up so he can see his own demise"

sudenly they felt a rush of power only it was not malicious like the kyubbi's it was more soothing yet angry at the same time when they looked up and saw Naruto he had ripped the shinobi barbed wire off and the chains and Chakra cuffs for extra measure.

He looked at those gathered and in a dark tone said **"Prepare to die"**

with that Naruto inhaled and breathed out while somehow saying **dragon breath style abyss flame sky blazing rain** which as its name suggested went into the sky and made it rain blazing fire down on the villagers.

The Villagers were screaming trying to get away from the fire this is the scene the Hokage and the anbu that liked Naruto came upon they saw the villagers and several ninja from genin to anbu on fire with bluish white comet flames falling from the sky and onto the ninjas and civilians.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi and nodded meaning they needed to talk and so they left to his office but not until Sarutobi said "Anbu take out this trash" saying trash with disgust at what his village had turned into and the ninja and civilians that hated Naruto for what he contained and he also remembered that Naruto's mother had taken his twin sister and left him here to rot hoping the villagers killed him she also sent letters saying how she and Jasmine were doing Jasmine is Kushina's lesbian lover as well as Mina this is Kushina's daughter. Sarutobi was so pissed off at Kushina that he told her to come back to the village since he had the right to label her a missing nin since she did become a ninja of the village but all she wrote back was fine but I will kill the demon and free my sons reason Kushina turned into a lesbian is simple enough she made a blood seal oath to never sleep with another man other than Minato even after death so the only way to get pleasure was through a woman which Minato did not think about so it came to pass that Kuhsina met Jasmine and got married.

Sarutobi quit thinking of what happened back then and focused on the sleeping blonde on his sofa he had fallen asleep after telling him about what happened leaving out certain parts like his is now a Kami that is going to marry Kami and Yami.

**In the mindscape**

Naruto was in his mindscape learning of his abilities as the dragon kami he had just perfected the Dragon fist tai jutsu style since a six hours outside was like Six years in the mindcape.

He was panting when a hand layed on his side and he turned only to blush as he was looking at the epitome of beauties in front of him were two very attractive women the first had long silver blonde hair she was about five foot seven toned flat stomach lithe figure heart shaped face and silver eyes with golden pupil she had no clothes on what so ever accept a peice of long white cloth hanging from a waist band that went down to her feet and on the other side of her body as well meaning it showed her creamy white skin of her legs on both sides and if it blew up from the wind you could see her moist cavern which won't happen till naruto is older her breasts were a DD cup and she had perky soft pink nipples.

the second woman looked exactly like the other only her hair was black and her skintone was a tan color and her nipples were a soft brown color her cloth was black and red and was just like the first.

**"Hello Naruto-koi we are the sisters of heaven and hell Kami and Yami your Fiances and we just came to tell you that when you turn sixteen we will get married and by that time you will most likely be more powerful than us."**

shocked at what he just heard he nodded and woke up after sleeping he left his jiji and went home not to be seen in the realm of humans for a long time.

**Hey scorpionking12 here new story check it out tell me what you think**


End file.
